Dos palabras
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: Y cómo podrá él evitar pronunciar esas dos palabras que sabe, debe decir y ella espera escuchar, sin lastimarla. Los años de entrenamiento a veces no son suficientes para enfrentarse a las cotidianeidades de la vida; Ranma así lo descubrirá.


**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**- Espero que los fanáticos de esta serie como de sus personajes me disculpen por las libertades que puedo tomarme de aquí en adelante para la creación de esta historia. Tratándose de una historia nacida de mi imaginación, es muy probable que los personajes no se comporten de acuerdo a los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original.**

**- Agradezco con antelación a todos los que se arriesgarán a leer y acompañarme en el desarrollo de esta historia. Por su tiempo y paciencia, muchas gracias.**

* * *

**"Dos palabras"**

Y allí estaban, sentados sobre sus rodillas uno frente al otro a la mesa del comedor, sin dirigirse la palabra y observados muy atentamente por la seria mujer que permanecía sentada impasible a un costado de la mesa.

¿Por cuánto tiempo habían permanecido en la misma posición?, nadie podría precisarlo y tampoco les importaba pues había llegado el momento que sabían, debían enfrentar.

Ella había propuesto el reto.

Sí, porque preguntarle algo así y tan directamente a él había significado un verdadero desafío para ella y un difícil reto para él, ya que, de una u otra forma lo obligaba a tomar una decisión que ambos sabían, se había postergado por demasiado tiempo debido a uno u otro inconveniente. Pero esta vez no había ningún impedimento para que él zanjara la situación de una buena vez y le diera una respuesta favorable o desfavorable a su petición.

Ella le observaba discretamente desde su lado de la mesa y con la mirada baja, en una actitud temerosa pero a la vez esperanzada; de vez en cuando y justo cuando sus ansiosos ojos color chocolate se encontraban con los azul grisáceo de él, ella sentía que todo el color subía a su rostro, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos, que habían permanecido todo ese tiempo sobre sus rodillas, comenzaban a temblar y a sudar.

Él… él no se sentía cómodo ante tal situación; le estaban obligando a tomar una decisión que no quería tomar, lo empujaban a optar por una de las dos opciones que tenía ante aquel problema que le presentaban aquellas dos mujeres.

La joven que tenía en frente lo miraba con una intensidad que lo intimidaba, pero la mujer que tenía a su lado… a ella prefería no mirarla porque a pesar de todo lo que había transcurrido y compartido con ella, aun le temía.

Así que había permanecido en un obstinado silencio, concentrado en la decisión que le habían obligado a tomar.

La observó una vez más allí frente a él, su esquiva mirada color tierra estaba clavada sobre la taza de té que permanecía sobre la mesa, su piel con un ligero tinte carmín coloreando sus blancas mejillas y sus manos jugueteando con una pequeña servilleta de papel.

Sonrió mentalmente al notar que a pesar de lo decidida y, la mayoría de las veces, testaruda que podía llegar a ser, esta vez se mostraba sumisa y casi suplicante.

Cuántas veces se había imaginado encontrarse en la situación en la que se encontraba en aquel momento. Porque él sabía que tarde o temprano el momento aquel llegaría y para ello se había preparado pero al parecer, esa preparación no estaba dando resultado porque temía cometer un error.

Sí, el gran artista marcial temía cometer un error con la muchacha que se encontraba frente a él y de esa forma, perder su afecto.

Estaba seguro que ella le quería y hasta podía aseverar que con los años habían forjado una amistad y camaradería que no se daba muy a menudo en la relación que ellos mantenían.

Así, el miedo comenzó a expandirse por todos sus sentidos. Miedo a decepcionarla; miedo a perder el fuerte lazo que habían construido; miedo a perder su confianza; miedo a que se la arrebataran para siempre… ¿Qué sería de su vida sin ella? Ya no podría vivir sin ella, eso lo tenía claro y si cometía un sólo error en la respuesta que ella esperaba con ansias escuchar, podría perder todo.

Porque había descubierto que su respuesta, fuese cual fuese, negativa o afirmativa, algo iba a cambiar y de igual forma, quizá ella terminaría alejándose de él, y si se alejaba, entonces encontraría la compañía de otro.

¡De otro! Alguien más que se convertiría en su amigo, alguien que se transformaría en su confidente, alguien que poco a poco iría robando su corazón y terminaría haciendo que lo olvidara por completo y entonces, él la perdería; perdería a su marimacho para siempre.

Un ligero gruñido escapó sin querer de sus labios y comprobó que había llamado la atención de ambas mujeres.

Los ojos de ella lo observaban expectantes, sus labios se habían entreabierto y había adelantado sin notarlo su cuerpo hasta tocar el borde de la mesa, sus manos ya no jugueteaban con la servilleta, ahora se encontraban ambas cerradas en un puño.

Entonces, él pensó que no sería capaz de soportar que otro hombre se fijara en lo bella que era la mujer que tenía enfrente, en lo bella que se había convertido la niña.

La observó con detenimiento y se preguntó cuándo se había transformado en la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él.

Ciertamente, él la había encontrado bella desde el primer momento en que sus azules ojos encontraron los almendrados ojos café de ella, pero ahora… ahora la miraba y sabía que ella se había convertido en el sueño de todo adolescente.

Entendía que las hormonas de esos buitres en busca de carne fresca se revolucionaran al observar con ojos codiciosos a la chica de cabellos azulados. Y por eso él debía defenderla de tantos y tantos pervertidos que amenazaban con arrebatársela y para ello debía hacer sólo una cosa, debía mover sus labios y hacer que sus cuerdas vocales emitieran las dos palabras que él quería decir.

Dos palabras… sólo dos palabras que se negaban a salir de sus labios.

Suspiró una vez más y boqueó un par de veces como si de un pez fuera del agua se tratase, pero no consiguió articular ninguna frase.

¿Tan difícil era decir tan sólo dos palabras?

Sí, para Ranma Saotome sí lo era, en especial si esas dos palabras tenían directa relación con ella.

Volvió a expulsar el aire de sus pulmones y entonces escuchó la frase demandante y autoritaria que emitió la mujer que había permanecido en completo silencio durante el tiempo que habían estado allí sentados.

-Ranma –dijo ella-, creo que este asunto ya se ha extendido por demasiado tiempo. Debes tomar una decisión al respecto y debes hacerlo ahora –terminó de decir enfatizando sus últimas palabras.

Él volvió su rostro para observarla de forma suplicante, pero sabía de antemano que ella no daría su brazo a torcer esta vez, puesto que había sido ella misma quien lo había puesto en aquella encrucijada.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo lograr que ambas mujeres se olvidasen del asunto y lo dejaran en paz? ¿Cómo escapar? ¿Y si aplicaba una de las torpes técnicas que le había enseñado su padre para éste tipo de contratiempos?

Frunció el ceño, empuñó sus manos y las dejó descansar sobre la mesa, luego exhaló un suspiro que se escuchó como si hubiese gruñido.

-Y entonces, ¿cuál es tu decisión? –inquirió con insistencia la mujer que permanecía a su lado.

Él la observó con disgusto y ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa, como si lo que le preguntaba fuera lo más sencillo de responder.

Claro, ella no perdía nada si él se equivocaba en contestar, pero él…

Volvió su mirada hacia el frente, enfocando sus ojos en la chica que permanecía sentada a corta distancia, con la expectación y el nerviosismo brotando por cada uno de sus poros y envolviendo todo el lugar.

Entonces volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez, fue un suspiro de alivio. Cerró sus ojos azulados por escasos segundos que le bastaron para recordar distintos momentos que había vivido junto a la chica de vivaces ojos color chocolate y cuando volvió a observarla, descubrió que ya lo había decidido.

Sonrió de medio lado, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y tomó aire para contestar.

-Está bien.

Dos palabras, las dos palabras más difíciles que el experimentado artista marcial había tenido ocasión de decir.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

-Que puedes ir a ese baile con tus amigas – interrumpió esquivando la mirada de la chica y enfocando sus ojos en el jardín de la casona.

-¡Gracias! –estalló la muchacha a la vez que saltaba por sobre la mesa y se arrojaba a los brazos del artista marcial de la trenza, quien la recibió gustoso-. Prometo que no te arrepentirás. Me comportaré muy bien y me cuidaré y todas esas cosas que exigen los padres que hagamos.

-Eso espero o de lo contrario, nunca más te daré autorización para salir de noche –dijo observando a la chica con preocupación-, salir sola… a lugares que no conozco… plagados de estúpidos chicos que…

-¡Ranma, ya basta! –intercedió la mujer a su lado-. Dijiste que estaba bien y se respetará tu primera decisión, no quiero que empieces ahora con arrepentimientos.

La chica que permanecía en los brazos del artista marcial lo observó con preocupación y sus ojos se cristalizaron con lágrimas contenidas.

-Ya lo sé, Akane –se defendió él-, sólo estaba… estaba…

-Ve a arreglarte, hija.

La chica asintió sonriéndole agradecida a su madre y besó al artista marcial en el rostro antes de irse corriendo hacia su habitación dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

-Juro que no sé si hice bien en darle permiso –comentó Ranma observando a la chica desaparecer al interior de la casona.

-Hiciste lo que creíste que debías hacer, Ranma –respondió Akane, poniendo su mano en el brazo de él-. Ella está creciendo y necesita que le demuestres que confías en ella.

-Eso es lo que realmente me preocupa, Akane. Está creciendo.

-Y eso es lo normal.

-Me la van a quitar, lo sé. Un día de estos, llegará un chico con las hormonas revolucionadas y me la arrebatará.

-¿Tal y como tú lo hiciste conmigo? –cuestionó la mujer mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Fue distinto! –se defendió él devolviéndole la mirada-, lo nuestro fue un compromiso arreglado por nuestros padres.

-Y dime, ¿crees que sería mejor así para tu hija?

Ranma frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada.

-Con nosotros funcionó –refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos-, yo te… yo te… ¡sabes a lo que me refiero, marimacho!

Ella rió antes de contestar.

-Lo sé, tonto. Sé que te enamoraste de mí y yo de ti, pero, eso no quiere decir que con ella suceda lo mismo –dijo levantándose de la mesa-, así que… ¡ni se te ocurra pensar en hacer algo similar a lo que hicieron nuestros padres con nosotros!

-No, lo mismo no –reflexionó cruzando sus manos tras su nuca-, pero quizá…

-Te daría una golpiza como nunca antes te la he dado, Ranma –le interrumpió Akane flexionando su cuerpo para que su cabeza quedara a unos centímetros de la de su esposo y dedicándole a éste una mirada decididamente desafiante.

-Era una broma –sonrió el artista marcial-. Sabes que me gusta verte enojada.

-Sí, pero ten mucho cuidado con tus bromas –respondió ella volviendo a erguirse para emprender su camino hacia la cocina.

-¡Mamá! –se escuchó un grito proveniente del piso superior-. ¡Mamá, necesito tu ayuda!

Akane sonrió y cambió de dirección hacia la escalera para prestarle la ayuda que solicitaba su hija menor, aquella por la que sabía, Ranma daría hasta la última gota de su sangre.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Voy! –contestó Akane sonriendo de medio lado, pero antes de subir y como si hubiese recordado algo a último minuto, se detuvo y observó a su esposo por sobre su hombro soltando un suspiro-. Después de todo, esto salió bastante bien.

-¿El qué? –preguntó el artista marcial conservando la misma posición en la mesa.

-La autorización que le acabas de dar a tu pequeña marimacho –contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. Por un momento pensé que te daría un colapso nervioso o algo así –sonrió llevándose un dedo al rostro e inclinando la cabeza a un lado en una posición pensativa-. No quiero ni pensar en cómo reaccionarás cuando ella se atreva a confesarte que está saliendo con ese chico tan simpático…

-¡Que ella está qué! –se sobresaltó el hombre de negros y trenzados cabellos.

-Saliendo con un chico muy agradable y amable –contestó su esposa sonriendo-. Inclusive me recuerda mucho a Ryoga cuando éramos unos muchachos… es bastante gentil con ella.

Y las palabras hicieron efecto como por arte de magia; el afamado e insuperable artista marcial pareció perder en un segundo todo el color de su rostro, su boca se abrió enormemente y una mirada desorbitada adornó su rostro, su característica trenza se erizó y luego, cayó desplomado hacia un costado de donde se encontraba sentado tal y como estaba, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos tras su cabeza.

Su esposa soltó una sonora carcajada al verlo y corrió para alcanzar las escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

-¡Por cierto, Ranma! –gritó cuando ya pisaba el primer escalón-, ¡era una broma!, sabes que me gusta cuando te aterras por algo, bobo –rió.

Ranma recuperó la compostura y salió tras ella.

-¡Akane, ven acá! No puedes jugar con algo así y esperar salir invicta.

-Mi hija me necesita, luego podré jugar contigo –respondió la mujer de cortos cabellos azulados.

Se escuchó un portazo y unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡Akane, abre esa puerta! No podrás esconderte junto a tu hija por mucho tiempo. ¡Akane!

Los jóvenes que llegaban a la casa se miraron y movieron la cabeza cuando se descalzaban para ingresar.

-Son papá y mamá –dijo uno de los jóvenes con el cabello negro azabache y unos ojos azul grisáceo idénticos a los de su padre.

-Sí –confirmó un segundo joven de negros cabellos azulados soltando un suspiro-, no se cansan de esas peleas fingidas que parecen más de adolescentes que de padres normales.

-¿Qué todavía no lo asumes? –cuestionó el hermano mayor-, nuestros padres nunca han sido normales y si lo fueran, hubiéramos pasado más de la mitad de nuestra vida aburridos.

-En eso tienes razón –asintió su hermano menor-, es eso lo que los hace especiales y creo que tenemos a los mejores padres que pudiéramos desear.

-Vamos a preparar algo de comer –sonrió el hijo mayor del matrimonio Saotome-Tendo.

-Sí, será lo mejor porque creo que no contaremos con que mamá prepare algo para la cena.

-Y será mucho mejor así.

Ambos muchachos soltaron una carcajada e ingresaron a la cocina, sintiendo que estaban en el mejor lugar que podían encontrarse, en la casa familiar, junto a sus muchas veces incomprendidos pero queridos padres.

La familia Saotome-Tendo siempre sería una de las más estrambóticas familias, pero también sería una de las más unidas y felices del barrio de Nerima. Así había sido desde que un joven de trenza y mirada azulada conociera a una chica de mal carácter y ojos soñadores un lejano día lluvioso hacía mucho tiempo atrás… y así seguiría siendo hasta que los dioses no dijeran otra cosa.

**Fin**

**Marzo 2013**

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno, dejo este cortito para quien quiera leer. Algo simple y bonito, sin mayores pretensiones aparte de hacerles pasar un rato agradable.

Cómo apareció esta idea en mi cabeza loca, pues no lo sé, simplemente me puse a imaginar cómo enfrentaría Ranma una situación así, siendo padre de familia. Y es que siento que los padres siempre serán muy apegados a sus hijas y una de las pruebas a las que se ven enfrentados es al crecimiento de éstas. Tomando de base lo celoso y sobreprotector que es Ranma con Akane, imagínense cómo sería con su propia hija (más si ésta es el vivo retrato de su madre).

Y eso, necesitaba escribir algo fresco. Pero a quienes siguen mis otras historias, no desesperen, juro que estoy trabajando en las actualizaciones.

Si leyeron hasta acá, gracias por haberlo hecho. Si les gustó, cumplí con mi objetivo; si no, bueno… quizá con otro escrito podré enmendarme.

Y como siempre, un abrazo y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


End file.
